¡Only human!
by Namida koe
Summary: Dicen que cualquiera que sea humano, es capaz de sentir y compartir los sentimientos de los demás, el amor, la amistad pero, ¿Qué pasaría si lo único que percibes son sentimientos como el dolor y la soledad? ¿Como podrias entender a una persona que se refugia de todos?


_Only human. _

**SUMMARY. ****Dicen que cualquiera que sea humano, es capaz de sentir y compartir los sentimientos de los demás, el amor, la amistad pero, ¿Qué pasaría si lo único que percibes son sentimientos como el dolor y la soledad? ¿Como podrias entender a una persona que se refugia de todos? **

**Capitulo 1: Inicio ¿Amigos?...**

_La habitación se encontraba sumergida en penumbras, la ambientación era algo tétrico, pequeñas cabezas por aquí y allá, la tenue luz que brindaba la bombilla en medio del techo, hacia que el lugar pareciera sacado de una historia de horror, las muñecas colocadas en la letrina algunas mutiladas, quemadas, decapitadas y mutiladas, parecían seguirme con burla reflejada en sus vidriosos ojos. Sofocante me parecía el aire, tenebrosa situación, ¿porque esta decoración? … Pánico,… si eso es lo que mi rostro dejaba ver, pequeñas manchas carmesí junto a trozos que no quiero ni pensar de que serán, la situación era agobiante, trague saliva con dificultad, cada paso quedaba era difícil podría sentir que algo mas me observaba ya no eran las perturbadoras muñecas quienes me daban esa sensación, podía sentir que alguien mas estaba en la alcoba, comenzaba a sudar frio, mis pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, nunca me había sentido tan aterrada, quise gritar cuando ya no lo pude soportar… pero nada… no podía auricular palabra alguna, el miedo me dejo muda, comienzo a retroceder lentamente quiero alejarme de aquí, apenas doy tres pasos, cuando siento una suave exhalación que choca en mi nuca, un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, como termine en esta situación… mi cuerpo comienza a contraerse en señal de miedo con pequeños temblores, comienzo a girar mi rostro lentamente, por el rabillo del ojo puedo distinguir en la tenue oscuridad, una macabra sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes puntiagudos que me eriza toda la piel, levante un poco mas la vista y me encontré con unos ojos que me miraban fijamente, de forma psicótica._

_La caída estruendosa de un objeto…. Mis piernas tomando velocidad, queriéndome alejar de lo que sea que este detrás de mi, salgo de la habitación y siento como una mano aprisiona uno de mis brazos… _

_Gritos desgarradores salen de mi garganta, y un fuerte golpe es depositado en una de mis mejillas, haciéndome perder el conocimiento._

* * *

Traviesos rayos de sol se filtraban por las blancas cortinas, besando cálidamente la piel de mi rostro, para proseguir a monopolizar el resto de mi cuerpo, siento los parpados pesados negándose a obedecerme, quiero cubrir mi rostro de aquella caricia con mi mano derecha pero no responde, intento nuevamente pero ahora con la izquierda pero es lo mismo… al fin termino dando me cuenta que no logro controlar mi cuerpo y la pesadez que en un principio reposaba en mis parpados termino por extenderse a todo mi cuerpo…

Han transcurrido 15 minutos desde que estoy consiente, los parpados comienzan a liberarse y se ponen ligeros, comienzo a levantarlos lentamente, parpadeo unas cuantas veces de forma calmada.

-¡Vaya ahora si se pasaron estos idiotas, con la dosis… ni que fuera un animal! – escupí las palabra - ¡Criminal! – recorrí la habitación con la mirada, la blancura de las paredes reflejaban los resplandecientes rayos del sol filtrados por la cortina, las partículas de polvo mezclados con la luz colada por la ventana le daban al lugar un toque misterioso y desolado, mi mirada se poso en una pequeña mesita situada al costado derecho de la puerta, sobre ella descansaba un vaso con agua y algunas pastillas – sonreí con sorna - ¡Ja… realmente creen esos zopencos que las tomare! ¡No señor! – proseguí con mi inspección al lugar, aquí solo había espacio para una cama individual, un pequeño sillón, la mesita y una cómoda.

Comencé a reincorporarme lentamente hasta sentarme- ¿en que clase de persona me convertí?... ¡Diablos! – pensaba, era cierto yo había comenzado a cambiar desde que entre a la secundaria. Me olvide de algunas personas, otras me dejaron en el olvido y a una mas me la habían arrebatado de forma inesperada, si yo había perdido mucho y ganado nada…

Recuerdo alguna vez, a ver escuchado a algún idiota decir _"Que siempre hay un roto para un descocido_ "ése idiota nunca me conoció… - pero bueno no todos tienen la fortuna de conocer a la "Gran Helga G. Pataki" – sonreí con triste burla.

Comencé a sacarme de encima las blancas sabanas, calmadamente baje uno de mis pies al frio suelo secundado por el otro, permanecí un rato mas sentada a la orilla de mi cama… claramente se podían escuchar a las aves cantar hermosamente dándole la bienvenida a este nuevo día. En el pasado odiaba oírlas, me tapaba los oídos con lo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero ahora era diferente, de hecho cada día lo era, me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí de par en par, dejando entrar un suave y frio viento matinal, cerré mis ojos para escuchar mejor la melodía que las pequeñas aves cantaban, queriendo grabar en mi mente cada nota, la sensación del viento acariciando mi rostro, guardando también los olores que el viento traía consigo, el pasto recién cortado mezclado con la tierra mojada por el roció matinal, la fragancia que se distinguía de las rosas del jardín, el aroma el café recién hecho, incluso podía distinguir el aroma del sol, tan cálido y energetizante – inhale lentamente llenándome de todos ellos, y lentamente los deje salir en un suspiro, un pequeña sonrisa se adueño de mis labios – hace tanto que no me sentía tranquila – susurre.

Y era cierto, ya había transcurrido un año y medio desde que me trasladaron a este lugar. El sonido de unos toques en la puerta, me hicieron reaccionar – adelante.

Una mujer de apariencia joven entro, su cabello color cobrizo, realzaban el verdor de sus ojos y piel bronceada, sonreía amablemente.

-Buenos días, señorita Pataki – entro a la habitación y se dirigió a la mesita – veo que no se a tomado el medicamento.

-¡Vaya… denle un premio a la chica lista! – La ironía salió a flote - ¡A caso no es obvio, o eres retrasada! – El primer insulto con la persona presente, sonreí victoriosamente – Llévatelas que no me las tomare – no señor ¡Helga Pataki no estaba enferma!

-Pero linda, es por tu bien…

-Nada dije que no y punto.

Nada haría que me tomara esas cosas, como hacerlo si cada que preguntaba lo que eran, solo me ignoraban.

-Señorita le pido por favor, no me obligue… - un suspiro de cansancio salió de entre sus labios, siempre lo mismo yo me negaba y luego era obligada a tragármelas, eso era mejor para ellos ya que por mi parte nunca lo haría.

… -No conteste, la desafiaba con la mirada, esta claro que no sabe quien soy, vi como dirigía su mano hacia el bolsillo derecho de su falda y sacaba un pequeño radio - Aoki, necesito ayuda… si cuarto 309… si ella otra vez… bien date prisa – escuche como calmadamente pedía ayuda a su secuaz.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos de miradas desafiantes por parte de ambas, esta claro que me volvía más agresiva cada vez que me sentía amenazada y aterrada, pero no lo demostraría.

Entonces hizo su aparición un tipo bastante alto, un buen cuerpo, de rasgos asiáticos, una mirada nada amable, parecía el típico bastardo galán, sufrimiento de muchas y amor platónico de todas, de actitud grosera y testaruda, tenia un lindo rostro de ojos grises con un brillo que los hacia parecer plateados, piel blanca que contrastaba con su rubio cabello. Se acerco a la enfermera, y esta le dijo algo en voz baja, para señalarme después con una mirada acusadora, yo solo atine a rodear los ojos. Esa era la actitud de todas las enfermeras y chicas de este lugar, - _¿nunca entenderé que le ven? ¡Criminal! Solo es un chico cualquiera _– Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me percate que el se había acercado demasiado a mi rostro.

-¡Pero que rayos! – grite mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo, realmente me había sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! La pequeña gatita por fin saco las garras – logro esquivarlo y una sorna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y su mirada era altanera.

-Cállate – sentencie odiaba que me llamara de esa forma, ¿que clase de zopenco es?, siempre me decía esa forma y esa mirada la detestaba.

-Tranquila… - me dijo sonriendo todavía.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo – pronuncie con voz ronca por la ira.

-Pero pequeña gatita… primero tomas tu medicamento…

-¡Yo no tomare nada! – agarre las pastillas y se las avente a la cara.

-¡Pero que necia! Bien, si la gatita quiere ser mala, yo también puedo serlo – Se llevo una de sus manos a la cara para cubrir su boca, lo mire extrañada, el me miraba fijamente sus ojos brillaban de forma misteriosa y al mismo tiempo peligrosa, entonces la descubrió dejando a la vista una sonrisa triunfante. No supe que fue lo que paso, pero pude sentir como introducía algo a mi boca con su lengua, retiro sus labios y tapo mi boca con una de sus manos, con la otra tomo el vaso con agua y sorbía un poco de esta, yo seguía perpleja y el aprovecho para volver a unir sus labios con los míos, termine de tragar el liquido que me había pasado, se aparto de mi y me sonrió con sorna.

-¡Maldición! Que rayos te pasa. – lo empuje lo mas lejos que pude.

-Mira gatita, ya te lo había dicho ¿No?... que yo también puedo ser malo – una sonrió triunfante y me miraba burlonamente.

-¿Qué?...

-No te desilusiones, pequeña… ¿Si quieres que te bese? solo pídemelo.

-¡Ve y muérete, mil veces y otras mil mas!...

-Tranquila… ¿Es que acaso herí tu orgullo?, nos vemos pequeña felina – camino triunfantemente hacia la salida de la habitación, se giro y con en tono burlón me recalco – Aoki 1, Helga 0 - _¡Diablos! Este idiota si sabe como sacarme de mis casillas…_

-¡Muere idiota! – Fruncí el ceño, reflejando toda mi ira, el se acerco peligrosamente a mi, a lo cual no pude evitar un leve sonrojo de mi parte.

-Si lo frunces de esa manera te saldrán arrugas – con su dedo golpeo mi frente, una vez hecho eso se retiro.

Casi todas las mañanas eran enfrentamientos entre nosotros dos, teníamos una relación de amigos-enemigos, ambos somos tercos, nos gusta tener la razón siempre, pero sobretodo no nos gusta perder.

Nuestra amistad comenzó un mes después de haber ingresado.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_El ruido de las ruedas del camión resonaba en mi cabeza, el nauseabundo olor a combustible llenado mis pulmones, la sensación de movimiento, era como cuando niña me podía a girar, girar, girar y girar hasta caer en mi cama, notando que el mundo seguía dando vueltas a pesar de que yo estaba inmóvil, pero yo ya no era esa niña, no había estado girando antes de sentirme en ese frio metal que estaba cubierto por una delgada colchoneta, abrí mis ojos los cuales había mantenido cerrados, parpadee una cuantas veces y clave la mirada en el techo metálico. El asqueroso olor de la gasolina se mezclaba con otros desagradables aromas de analgésicos, alcohol, cloroformo, penicilina, entre otros tantos, me provocaron la necesidad de levantarme de golpe. Pero no pude, algo me lo impedía pero ¿Qué era lo que me mantenía sujeta y porque?... comencé a recorre el vehículo con mis ojos, la camilla en la que estaba amarrada se encontraba en medio, dos personas mas estaba a cada lado mío, en cuanto las note volví a clavar mi vista en el techo, pero podía sentirlos mirándome fijamente, pendientes a cada pequeño movimiento que hacia… era un poco extraño que solo hubiese eso en ese pequeño espacio…_

_-No estoy en una ambulancia- pensé tratando de recordar que paso._

_De repente el movimiento se detuvo y las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron, levante un poco mi cabeza para apreciar a la persona, era un hombre de piel morena, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, su rostro ya mostraba arrugas, aquellas hacían recordar la edad, con un gesto serio y cansado, indico que me bajaran. Ambas personas tomaron cada extremo de la camilla y prosiguieron a sacarme de allí. Podía ver poco a poco el cielo azul, pero algo mas llamo mi atención, la mirada triste que me dedico, la persona que momentos atrás había abierto las puertas. Pude sentir como las llantas de mi cama, golpeaban contra el piso. Los enfermeros que habían estado conmigo desde que recupere la conciencia miraban hacia el frente._

_- ¿Recuerdas, por que te trasladaron aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos, a los cuales no había reparado en observar con detenimiento, la suavidad en su voz me reconforto de cierta manera._

_-No… _

_-Aquí estarás mas relajada… - yo lo mire fijamente, el mantenía su rostro mirando al frente- ya lo veras… - fue cuando me miro con unos ojos grises que daban la apariencia de ser plateados, su pálida piel hacia que sus ojos se viesen mas claros, unos cuantos mechones de su rubia cabellera caían sobre los costados de su rostro y en su frente haciendo le un corto flequito que terminaban por enmarcar su mirada._

_El otro enfermero solo me miro unos segundos y soltó un bufido, sus ojos eran de un color azul, su cabello color negro y su piel moreno claro, su actitud bueno por el gesto ya podía imaginarme que tipo de chico era. Ambos parecían tener entre 23 y 25 años._

_El empedrado comenzó a menear la camilla, el movimiento de girar suavemente de izquierda a derecha me hacían saber que el camino era un tanto largo, las copas de los arboles se meneaban a merced del viento haciendo que unos cuantos rayos del sol se colaran por entre sus hojas, podía ver a los pájaros revoloteando por el cielo, lentamente se comenzaba a vislumbrar un enorme edifico, levante un poco la cabeza para poder contemplar mejor, la fachada de dicha estructura era hecha de ladrillos los cuales le daban una fascinante tonalidad rojiza de un estilo gótico mezclado con un toque de estilo victoriano sin dudas un hermoso edificio al topar con la entrada del edificio pude ver en letras doradas "__Danvers State Hospital__." _

_Lo sabia… yo lo sabia ¡rayos, maldición! – pensaba frustrada, si ahora recordaba el trastorno mental del que había caído presa._

_Calmadamente se adentraron conmigo al inmobiliario, por dentro era se veía a un mas enorme, una enfermera se acerco a nosotros y comenzaron a desatarme, mientras estaban en su labor la enfermera me sonreía amablemente, su mano se dirigió a una de mis mejillas para acariciarla con gran bondad y comprensión, yo estaba realmente confundida ante tal acto y era de esperarse ya que en donde me tenían antes nunca me habían dado el cuidado que merecía un ser humano, el trato de ese lugar nos hacia pensar que lo que encerraban tras sus paredes eran animales y no personas, yo tenia claro que me había vuelto mas agresiva, pero ¿por que a un psiquiátrico de tal magnitud?. El Danvers State era un lugar para gente que representaba un riesgo para la sociedad._

_Los escuche decir que había sido trasladada de House of Freedom, una clínica de rehabilitación para drogadictos._

_-Habitación 309 – pronuncio la mujer – me levantaron de la camilla, me sostuvieron de ambos brazos y nos encaminamos al cuarto, en todo el trayecto lo hicimos de forma tranquila, tal vez por que el sedante que me habían administrado en el cuerpo todavía no perdía su efecto. Pronto nos encontramos frente a una puerta de metal la cual tenía una pequeña ventana. El rubio saco un llavero con varias llaves, de las cuales se dedico a escoger una en especifico, al ubicarla prosiguió a introducirla en la cerradura y girarla lentamente, un suave sonido salió ante ese acto haciéndonos saber que la puerta por fin estaba abierta. Camine unos pasos para entrar a la misma, pude ver que el espacio era reducido, pero mas espacioso del que tenia antes y mejor aun era solo para mi, había una pequeña mesa, también tenia una cama individual pero lo que mas me agrado es que había una ventana a unos cuantos pasos de la misma. Con pasos pesados, lentos y tambaleantes camine hacia la ventana. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al toparme con el paisaje del lugar, desde mi habitación podía ver los grandes jardines llenos de arboles como robles, cedros, pinos y unos hermosos arboles de cerezos, como la estación en la que estamos es primavera sus ramas estaban llenas de verdes hojas y el cerezo tupido de hermosas flores rosa pálido, además una gran variedad de flores y rosales, una fuente en medio del patio de enfrente, el lugar tenia un aura de frescura tenia la apariencia de ser un bello parque. Los espacios abiertos, las amplias y soleadas habitaciones, he hacían sentir pequeñita, las muestras de cariño que anteriormente me había mostrado la enfermera era algo que ya había comenzado a olvidar, ya que los últimos dos años me habían tratado peor que a un perro. _

_-El caer en las drogas no quiere decir que pueden tratarnos como tal… - pensaba al ver aquel hermoso escenario que me llenaba de tranquilidad, pero el tacto de una mano en mi hombro me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento, haciéndome ponerme a la defensiva y separarme de el bruscamente, fruncí el ceño y lo mire con furia - no dejaría que me hicieran daño nuevamente, no me volverían a humillar… ¡No señor no mas!_

_-¡Tranquila! – me dijo un poco sorprendido, ya que había estado muy tranquila todo el tiempo – Aquí no te haremos daño –me sonrió un poco – soy Matthew Blake, pero aquí me dicen Matt o Blake puedes decirme como gustes – una pequeña sonrisa secundo su amables palabras, y este de aquí es Yuuki Aoki señalando al rubio quien solo soltó un bufido y mostro una mueca de disgusto. _

_- Pero ¡Que rayos! – Como era que habían actuado de manera diferente un momento atrás, el rubio amable y el moreno antipático -¡Diablos! ¿Tenían doble personalidad o que rayos?- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-¡Vaya!... si que pareces confundida – hablo el rubio – mira no te sorprendas, te informo que nuestras personalidades son así, el es un tonto buen samaritano, en cuanto a mi es mejor que no me causes problemas… ¿Entendiste?_

_-¡Oh!… ¿Así también son enfermos? – Dije irónicamente – doble personalidad que original – sonreí._

_-No es eso – dijo el moreno – veras es por…_

_-Cállate… - lo interrumpió el rubio – a la loca no tienes que darle explicaciones._

_-¡ ¿LOCA?! – Grite embravecida – mira zopenco esta mal si crees que puedes meterte conmigo y salir ileso – con el dedo índice le golpeaba su pecho, el solo sonrió de lado._

_-¿Así que la gatita puede sacar las garras? – su mirada estaba fija en la mía, nunca me habían dicho así no supe como reaccionar ni que responder, me había tomado por sorpresa, su mirada era extraña, no pronuncio nada mas solo se retiro, seguido por el moreno._

_Ellos dos eran enfermeros encargados del piso del tercer piso donde estaba mi habitación, por decirlo de otra forma estaban encargados de los pacientes que habitaban ese piso. Los días se basaban en mis discusiones con Aoki, Blake tal y como era, a quien ya consideraba un amigo siempre tratando de calmar la situación, pero seguía conociéndolos poco a poco, según tengo entendido Blake me comento sobre la actitud de Aoki, el siempre estuvo por debajo de su hermano, además de una hermana de la cual nunca decía nada y el hecho de ser presionado por su padre ya que las expectativas hacia el eran enormes, no pudo aguantar el estrés y escapo llegando a esta pequeña ciudad, y que su actitud de soy chico malo era un escudo, pero que en realidad era un chico encantador, que tenia un buen corazón, que se preocupaba por los demás y que brindaba ayuda sin necesidad de que se la pidieran, aunque siendo sincera nunca le había querido creer, pero un día me quedo mas que claro…_

_Era un lunes había pasado un casi un mes y me tocaba ir al primer chequeo general, yo siempre me mantuve tranquila y alejada de los demás pacientes, con los únicos que con los que tenia contacto eran Matt, Aoki e Hilda. Hilda era una enfermera de 22 años ella era rubia y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, la primera vez que la vi podría a ver jurado que era mi gemela, solo que ella era muy amable con todos, le gusta la poesía, teníamos muchas cosas en común por eso fue fácil para mi tratar de dejarla ser mi amiga._

_Ese día el doctor iba a realizar el dichoso examen, no dio parte a nadie de sus acciones, Aoki y Blake no lo sabían. Camine hasta donde me había indicado, como siempre nunca confiaba en nadie así que le había comentado brevemente a Hilda, ella había dicho que no sabia nada, estaba un tanto intrigada, tenia un mal presentimiento._

_El Doctor Dylan Owen era alto apuesto según algunas, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, de apariencia tranquila, pero una sonrisa perturbadora siempre estaba oculta tras palabras amables._

_El cuarto de chequeo estaba en el ala este del edificio, apartado de las demás el camino era recto una vez ingresado ala, el lugar parecía deshabitado no había indicio de movimiento alguno, entre las penumbras parecía que caminaba ya que el sol no alcanzaba a entrar por las ventanas debido a la obstrucción de las copas de los arboles, la habitación estaba al fondo , trague saliva con temor, quería volver sobre mis pasos yo quería… ¿Irme?... si eso era, irme para siempre de este manicomio, detuve mis pasos, cuando me encontré frente a la puerta, del consultorio, dudaba en entrar. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me las disperso, un sonriente doctor salió._

_-Helga… pasa… te estaba esperando- la mirada que tenia me producía nauseas, su presencia. Entre sin mencionar palabra, solo quería que todo terminara ya._

_-Siéntate por favor – me coloque en el lugar indicado y el comenzó -¿Bien como te sientes?_

_-Bien – dije cortante, las preguntas siguieron, a lo que yo respondía de forma automática, el lo había notado pero no me dijo nada. El se paro de su lugar para caminar por todo el consultorio, caminaba de aquí y allá, se coloco enfrente de la ventana._

_-¿Dime Helga sabes distinguir el amor de la obsesión? - ¿Qué raros estaba preguntando?, eso estaba totalmente fuera de contexto._

_Fue cuando entonces la sensación de un terrible escalofrió que parecía querer enterrarse en mi columna vertebral, el se había colocado tras de mi. Lentamente bajo su rostro hasta mi oído - ¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres? –susurro malsanamente, enterró su nariz en mi cabello, sus manos se posicionaron en mis hombros. Literalmente de un salto me separe de él. Lo tenía frente a mí con una asquerosa mirada, que me inspeccionaba de arriba, a bajo mientas su perturbadora sonrisa ensanchaba de forma retorcida sus labios. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, con cada paso que daba, yo retrocedía. La pared detuvo mis pared detuvo mis pasos, me aleje nuevamente colocándome detrás del escritorio, el comenzó a rodearlo. El miedo seguía creciendo en mi interior, los que chicos de mi infancia estaría estupefactos ante mi reacción, yo Helga G. Pataki huyendo. _

_-Tranquila… prometo no hacerte daño. –ante esas palabras mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron mas sonoros inclusive los podía sentir en mi garganta, las nauseas se querían apoderar de mi, el aire me comenzaba a faltar respiraba entrecortadamente, el sudor frio comenzó a hacerse presente, comencé a marearme y las fuerzas querían abandonarme. Pero no dejaría que el lo notara eso nunca._

_-Este lugar como te diste cuenta… no es muy concurrido, desde la tarde hasta el amanecer esta vacío, nunca se escucha nada de lo que pasa aquí – bajo la mirada para luego dirigirla hacia una de las ventanas – sabes eres la niña que mas trabajo me esta costando._

_¿Qué…que quiere decir? – maldición mi voz había salido entre cortada, el sonrió y me miro de manera lasciva…_

_-¿Ya sabes?... estaban en un estado peor que el tuyo… unas cuantas canciones y ya las tenia debajo de mi… - comenzó a quererse a cercar nuevamente, mire de manera furtiva hacia donde había un pisa papeles hecho de acero con forma de un oso pardo. Cuando se abalanzó sobre mi, logre esquivarlo y tomar el pisa papeles, para golpearlo fuertemente, cayo de bruces al piso y trate de correr pero su mano, me sujeto del pie haciéndome caer también._

_-¡Diablos! Si que eres difícil._

_-¡Aléjate de mi!… ¡Maldito bastardo! – mi grito resonó por todo el lugar y un eco fue lo único, que me respondió que nadie podía escucharme, quería llorar el miedo era demasiado._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso Dios me odia? ¿Qué pude haber hecho en mi vida anterior para que me ocurrieran estas cosas? ¿Es que la vida siempre quería probar mi fortaleza? ¿A caso nadie sabe ni entiende que yo también necesito ser protegida? – todas esas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza la impotencia, la desesperación, el asco de sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr ferozmente, mientras tiraba patadas y golpes a maldito que tenia encima, el llanto mezclado con gritos desesperados inundaban y resonaban por todo el lugar. Estábamos se parados de todos, nadie vendría a ayudarme._

_La puerta se abrió de forma estruendosa, y un joven de rubios cabellos entro, quitándome de encima al Doctor, yo rápidamente me arrastre por el piso hasta acorralarme en una esquina, veía como el Doctor era brutalmente golpeado pero fue detenido por un moreno que entro a escena, dirige mi vista hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules. La cual pude darme cuenta que me buscaba con la mirada, yo no reaccionaba solo escuchaba gritos y el sonido de mas golpes._

_Me perdí por un momento cuando sentí los brazos de alguien rodeando mi cuello. _

_-¿Por favor no me hagas nada?... – grite desesperada mis ojos desorbitados debió al temor que sentía._

_-Tranquila… Helga… ya paso – la suave voz de Hilda me tranquilizo, y me aferre a ella. Comencé a llorar, queriendo que el miedo que sentía, la frustración y todos los sentimientos que me albergaban en ese momento salieran junto con las lágrimas. La mano de Hilda acaricio suavemente mi cabeza._

_-Tranquila… tranquila… todo esta bien ya – aunque me decía todo con suavidad y cariño, su voz sonaba triste y entrecortada, ella temblaba ligeramente, y comencé a sentir húmedo mi hombro donde ella había enterrado su rostro, estaba llorando conmigo._

_Una vez que nos calmamos Aoki se me acerco y poso su mano en mi cabeza._

_-Mira que pareces una frágil felina, asustadiza y pequeña – sonrió comprensivamente y comenzó a acariciarla. Mis lágrimas querían salir nuevamente pero las retuve._

_- No…no me digas… así – trataba de hablar mas segura pero todavía no podía – zopenco – el sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar a mi nivel – ya que yo continuaba en acorralada en la esquina y sentada en el piso- cuando sientas miedo de ir a alguna parte sola, dime y te acompañare. Yo solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa._

_Unas horas después cuando estaba completamente calmada, la policía llego, pensé que no se haría nada al respecto, como me había pasado anteriormente, pero ahora si hubo justicia, gracias a Hilda quien me había seguido después de comentarle que tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella le marco a Aoki que estaba en la dirección del hospital, les había dejado el móvil para que siguieran escuchando, y emprendió carrera hacia donde estaba. _

_-Me siento culpable – decía Hilda._

_-¿Por qué?- le cuestione._

_-Lo que pasa es que anteriormente unas pacientes me habían dicho que el Doctor no les gustaba, temblaban cuando lo veían, algunas inclusive lloraban – hizo una pausa un poco larga – cada que les preguntaba, no me respondían, debí haberlo notado, cuando comenzaron a decaer nuevamente. –Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas – yo pude haberlas ayudado._

_-Tranquila… no fue tu culpa – Aoki la abrazo de forma protectora, dándole apoyo y confianza, el ver esa escena, me trajo un recuerdo un tanto borroso donde yo estaba siendo abrazada de la misma forma pero no podía distinguir a quien me abrazaba._

_-¿A caso no tienes algo que decirme?_

_-¿Qué?... – mire de manera perpleja al rubio por tal pregunta que sinceramente no entendía._

_-¿Sabes Helga? – Pronuncio Blake – Aoki salió disparado cuando escucho la conversación por el móvil, ni siquiera me escucho cuando le dije que me esperara, sin mencionar que casi mata a golpes a ese bastardo._

_-Gracias – Las palabras salieron desde el fondo de mi corazón acompañadas de un sincera sonrisa, pude ver como se sonrojó, de dio vuelta rápidamente._

_-No creas… que lo hice por ti, es que Hilda... estaba preocupada- aunque quiso actuar normal su voz lo delato el estaba nervioso, solté reír por lo bajo ante la situación, sin dudas el era como yo. Se escondía bajo un caparazón indestructible e impenetrable, para los demás. Y lo comprendía mejor que nadie, ya que ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, escondiendo nuestros sentimientos para evitar salir heridos. _

_Después de ese día mi amistad con Aoki comenzó a fortalecerse, mi confianza y amistad por Hilda aumentaron y Blake tenia razón en cuanto al rubio._

_-Blake… gracias a ti también – dije calmadamente._

_-¿Por qué le agradeces si yo fui quien hizo todo? – soltó disgustadamente el rubio._

_-¡No te enceles Romeo! – Dije sarcásticamente – es por que si el no te aleja del maldito bastardo, ahora quien estuviera detenido… serias tu ¡ZOPENCO! – creo que el no había reparado sobre sus actos, ya que sus ojos demostraron el terror de imaginarse siendo arrestado y sabrá en que otras mas._

_-¡Vaya la pequeña gatita, tiene una sarcástica lengua!- su esfuerzo por defenderse fue pobre, a lo que los tres nos reímos, de Aoki quien solo hizo un puchero en reproche…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

-Vaya por la cara de Aoki, puedo decir que esta vez el gano- la voz tranquila de Blake me trajo a la realidad.

-Blake… el… el… - estaba abochornada, el idiota de Aoki era muy infantil pero lo que había hecho era mas que infantil – el ¡BASTARDO DE AOKI VA A MORIR! – dije corriendo por donde había salido momentos atrás el infantil rubio.

-Estos dos nunca aprenderán- escuche decir a Blake alegremente, antes de salir completamente de mi habitación. Y en mi rostro una amplia sonrisa, radiante y llena de emocion... sin saber lo que se avecinaba

* * *

Bueno... este vez queria probar un tema diferente, En caso de continuarla, tendre que advertir, temas como muertes, peleas, drogas y mas... como dije antes solo es una idea...

Acepto comentarios y sobretodo sugerencias...

Estoy algo nerviosa... tal vez dirán ¿Pero qué diablos, es esto?... otros pensaran que estaba drogada cuando la escribi... No importa jajajaja... esta historia será un reto para mí ya que será un poco más largas que las demás, algunos capítulos serán largos y otros un poco más cortos...

Me gustaría saber su opinión sea buena o mala...

Etto... ¿Reviews?...


End file.
